Las Crónicas de Haruhi Suzumiya: Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Will Lair
Summary: Ha pasado ya un año desde que se formó la brigada SOS y la aparición de un nuevo miembro cambiará la historia. Completa. Mi primer fic, espero sea de su agrado! Por favor pongan reviews! Actualmente trabajando en la edición
1. El nuevo miembro de la brigada

**Prólogo: El nuevo miembro de la brigada.**

Era como una tarde normal, yo acababa de ser transferido a una nueva preparatoria en Japón hace ya algunos meses, no había nada fuera de lo normal, a excepción de una cosa… un grupo de 5 personas que se hacían llamar la brigada SOS, yo no tenia una sola idea de a que se dedicaban o porque estaban ahí pero me llamo la atención su extraña forma de hacerse publicidad, yo no quería meterme en problemas así que yo solo miraba de lejos como llegaban algunos profesores a regañar a aquellas dos, por la cara de mis compañeros no parecía nada fuera de lo normal pero aun así a mi me llamo mucho la atención, entonces decidí investigar que hacían y la mejor forma de hacerlo era yendo a su "cuartel general" y después de algunos minutos rondando por la escuela que aun no conocía bien escuche unos gritos de una joven aparentemente siendo casi violada por alguien mas, corrí, mientras que me preguntaba que demonios haría cuando llegara ahí me di cuenta de que había encontrado el lugar así que sin una sola idea de que debería hacer me arme de valor y abrí la puerta del cuarto gritando:

-¡Alto! ¡Deténganse! Que le están haciendo a….- y cuando me di cuenta vi que la que gritaba era una de mis compañeras de clase: Mikuru Asahina, quede impresionado por lo que le estaban haciendo, la verdad no tuve mucho tiempo para interpretarlo pues justo cuando la vi semidesnuda salí corriendo de la habitación pidiendo disculpas, pero ese poco tiempo fue lo suficiente para que esa imagen se quedara grabada en mi mente, no podía creer semejante belleza en una sola persona, incluso pude notar un pequeño lunar en forma de estrella en un lugar que no les pienso decir! Pero bueno, creo que estoy divagando un poco, en fin después de un rato dijeron que podía entrar y cuando entre lo primero que vi fue a una joven sentada en frente de una computadora con una actitud imponente, casi daba miedo, volteando un poco hacia su derecha estaba una persona que me pareció un tanto extraña pues lo único que hacia era leer, parecía algo así como un mueble… pero volteando hacia la derecha estaba Mikuru con un disfraz de sirvienta (le quedaba muy bien debo decir) pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa la voz de esa chica con una banda roja en su brazo izquierdo me desconcertó preguntándome quien era con un tono de voz amenazador como si quisiera arrancarme la cabeza y tirarla por la ventana, yo aun sorprendido por lo que paso hace un rato no pude decir mas que estúpidos balbuceos como si no tuviera una idea de quien fuera o donde estuviera, fue entonces después de un breve silencio cuando reaccione y dije:

-Mi nombre es William Lair y vi uno de sus volantes y… esto… quería saber a que se dedican o que hacen, cuales son sus fines, para que…- fue entonces cuando me interrumpió la voz de esa joven esta vez un tanto exaltada.

-Estas en la oficina principal de la "Brigada SOS" yo soy la presidenta: Haruhi Suzumiya y ellas dos son mis ayudantes- y señalando a Mikuru dijo –Numero 1 y nuestra mascota oficial: Mikuru Asahina; y Numero 3: Yuki Nagato- en lo que Haruhi explicaba de que se encargaba la brigada yo note que Mikuru se me quedo viendo como si me conociera de algún lado aunque también en su mirada era obvio de que no tenia idea de quien era yo fue entonces cuando pensé:

-(que decepción, vamos en la misma clase y ¿ni siquiera sabe quien soy yo?)-

Luego solo escuche a Haruhi gritar:

-¿¡Oye me estas escuchando!?- sorprendido del susto dije

-¡Si señor!, digo, señora, digo, señorita… ¡Si!-

Pareció no importarle así que siguió diciéndome:

-Bien, como te iba diciendo, nosotros nos encargamos de investigar y buscar sucesos y personas fuera de lo normal, como aliens, viajeros en el tiempo o personas con poderes paranormales, así que si no eres algo así vete, no me interesa.-

-Pues entonces me gustaría unirme-

Se me quedaron viendo de una manera extraña un rato… pero después Haruhi accedió a hacerme miembro de la brigada pues le pareció bastante extraño que alguien viniera voluntariamente en lugar de ser arrastrado (literalmente) al club. Después llegaron Kyon e Itsuki que se presentaron al verme ahí sentado haciendo nada. Como mi adición al grupo fue tan repentina no tenia nada que hacer pues Haruhi estaba en la computadora revisando las visitas de la pagina mientras que Kyon e Itsuki estaban jugando damas, Nagato… no tiene sentido decir que estaba haciendo pues no hace otra cosa mas que ponerse a leer; Mikuru estaba preparando te mientras que yo me le quedaba viendo al parecer de una forma muy obvia, me ofreció un poco de te, por suerte tenían un vaso extra, estaba delicioso de verdad Mikuru-chan lo preparaba muy bien… después se me ocurrió preguntarle porque estaba aquí, por unos segundos ella parecía un poco desconcertada, en ese momento no sabia porque, ella se limito a contestar:

-En este tiempo… no… digo… hay algo que tengo que hacer…-

-Esta bien- dije- si tu lo dices…- yo no tenia idea de a que se refería con eso de "En este tiempo" , de hecho despertó mi curiosidad, en ese momento no creía que fuera un simple error al hablar, entonces desde ese momento supe que tenia que averiguar quien realmente era ella y que hacia aquí.

**Fin del capítulo**


	2. Un secreto

**Capitulo I: Un secreto.**

Al siguiente día al llegar al salón de clases la vi, estaba un tanto pensativa, fui a saludarla pero le sorprendió bastante que estuviéramos en la misma clase, era obvio de que no había notado que yo tomaba clases con ella, después ella dijo:

- Con razón ahora sé donde te había visto…- se quedo pensando un momento – ¡Perdón! Que despistada por no haberme dado cuenta antes, ¿Will-kun? ¿Verdad?-

- (por lo menos recordaba mi nombre…)- Un tanto feliz respondí- Si… oye perdón por lo de ayer…- creo que no sabia a que me refería porque estaba un tanto pensativa así que trate de explicarle de un modo que fuera discreto –Ayer en cuanto entre al cuarto del club…- de repente se sonrojo y con ella a punto de gritar me apresure a decir – ¡Perdón! No fue mi intención, la próxima vez tocare la puerta antes de entrar…- en eso entro el profesor al salón evitando no sé si para bien o para mal que esta charla continuara.

-¡Buenos días! El día de hoy les asignaremos los lugares que ocuparán este semestre, así que por favor levántense de su lugar y pasen al frente las personas conforme se les vaya llamando- todos respondieron – ¡Sí!- (en realidad era "Hai!" pero como no se japonés muy bien prefiero contarlo en español).

Uno a uno nos fueron llamando… yo fui el primero no se porque, pero no me agrado mucho la idea de que fuera llamado primero pero no podía hacer nada, pero por una increíble coincidencia le asignaron a Mikuru-chan el lugar junto al mío, ahí fue cuando pensé:

-(Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para saber mas sobre ella)- entonces le pregunte –Oye Mikuru-chan-

-¿Si?- dijo ella.

-Me estaba preguntando… ¿porque cuando te pregunte cual era la razón por la que estabas en la brigada respondiste "En este tiempo…" y después simplemente respondiste que tenias algo que hacer?- ella solamente se quedo pensando, fue entonces cuando recordé que no estaba en mi país y que era inapropiado hablar de esa forma. - ¡Perdón! Olvide que no estoy mas en mi país por favor perdona mi atrevimiento-

-No… está bien…- respondió –parece que no me dejas mas opción… ven a la azotea en la hora del almuerzo hay algo que no te puedo decir aquí…- yo bastante sorprendido (y algo asustado debo admitir) dije:

-Esta bien, allí estaré, gracias-

-Si- dijo.

Estaba bastante nervioso, no podía esperar a que fuera la hora del descanso. Por fin había sonado la campana y la clase había terminado y era hora del descanso, vi a Mikuru-chan salir, yo iba detrás de ella cuando de pronto me llamo el profesor:

-Oye Lair-san- (que raro se oye con un apellido extranjero) no tenia mas opción así que fui con el.

-¿Te estas adaptando bien? Te vi charlando con Asahina-san hace un rato-

-Bueno…- respondí pero luego me interrumpió.

-Mira, esta bien que vengas de un país extranjero y que quieras hacer nuevos amigos pero por favor ¡no platiques en mi clase!

-Si, esta bien, lo siento, no volverá a pasar- dije

-Esta bien pero por favor que no se repita-

-¡Si! Está bien-

-Bueno, ya puedes irte- en ese mismo instante salí corriendo del salón para alcanzar a Mikuru-chan en la azotea.

Cuando llegue ella estaba mirando la escuela desde la reja de una de las esquinas de la azotea, ella volteo y dijo:

-Will-kun! Hola-

-Hola, ¿de que querías hablarme?- pregunte intrigado.

-Escucha con atención, tal vez no me creas al principio pero lo que voy a contarte es muy importante.

-Está bien- dije un tanto nervioso.

-Lo que sucede es que yo no soy de esta época, yo vengo realmente del futuro porque necesito estudiar a cierta persona, veras, hace tres años hubo un fenómeno bastante extraño debido a que alguien acababa de "crear" de nuevo el mundo, su nombre es… Haruhi Suzumiya, ella tiene el poder de controlar su entorno a su antojo, aunque ella todavía no lo sepa. Esto también lo saben Itsuki-kun, Kyon-kun y Yuki-chan-

-Ya veo…- (No tenia ni una sola idea de que me estaba hablando pero trate de comprender lo más que pude)

-Pero… este fenómeno estuvo a punto de repetirse justamente hace algunos meses, casualmente la misma fecha en la que tu llegaste a este instituto. Al principio no creí que tuvieras nada que ver, hasta que… llegaste al club ese día.

-¿Cómo?

-Si, recientemente fui informada de…

-¿De?

-Perdón… eso es información clasificada…

-¿Entonces no puedes decirme que tengo que ver yo?

-No, al menos no aun.

-Está bien.

-Tenemos que irnos hay clase, vamos.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	3. El extraño suceso

**Capitulo II: El extraño suceso.**

Lo que quedaba de clases me la pase pensando, si ella me dijo que algo había pasado hace 3 años y que se había repetido hace algunos meses entonces había algo más que no me había dicho, tenía que investigar.

Esa tarde saliendo de clases regrese al club, pero lo que vi, otra vez, no me lo esperaba aunque debí de haberlo hecho, era Haruhi de nuevo, haciendo que Mikuru-chan se pusiera otro de sus disfraces a la fuerza, de verdad parecía que le estaban haciendo otras cosas por el modo en que ella gritaba… pobre chica no podía creer lo que le hacían lo único que quería es evitar que la lastimaran pero después de lo que me dijo en el descanso no quería arriesgarme a decirle algo a Haruhi que tal si algo malo pasaba así que tenía que seguir investigando… después de un corto rato de estar esperando en la puerta a que me abrieran llego Itsuki con su tradicional sonrisa que a veces daba miedo, como alguien podía sonreír tanto, no lo podía creer, tal vez el también estaba involucrado en algo de lo que me dijo Mikuru-chan… así que lo salude como lo normal.

-¡Hey Itsuki! ¡Hola!

-Buenas tardes Will-san! ¿Pasa algo?

-De hecho creo que necesito hablar contigo

-Está bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Es sobre algo que me han contado de Haruhi y algo que paso hace algunos meses

-Supongo que ya lo sabes eh? Está bien vamos.

Después de caminar un rato decidimos que seria mejor hablarlo en un lugar con poca gente, así que fuimos a la cafetería de la escuela ya que a esta hora seguramente no habria casi nadie.

-Llegamos- dijo –Aquí sera mas fácil hablar, casi no hay nadie

-Esta bien, vamos- nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de una pared, no había gente ahí así que decidí hablar directamente. –Dime, de que me hablo Mikuru-chan cuando se refería a un accidente o un fenómeno extraño hace tres años y que hace algunos meses estaba a punto de volver a pasar.

-Como ya debes saber Haruhi puede controlar su entorno a su antojo, aunque ella no lo sepa o no se de cuenta, lo que sucede es que estamos vigilando a Haruhi pues si ella llegara a aburrirse o a querer dejar este mundo algo malo pasaría.

-¿Malo? ¿Cómo qué?

-El fin del mundo

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, era imposible que alguien como Haruhi pudiera ocasionar el fin del mundo.

-De hecho seria el fin del mundo como lo conocemos, pues ese suceso que paso hace tres años fue exactamente eso

-¿O sea que el mundo volvió a hacerse? ¿A eso te refieres?

-No, más bien seria como haber creado uno nuevo

-¿Pero como? ¿Cómo puede que Haruhi haya causado que el mundo volviera a crearse? Además dicen que hace unos meses, en la fecha en que yo llegue aquí estuvo a punto de repetirse.

-De hecho ella fue quien lo creo de nuevo, cuando se aburre de algo simplemente lo cambia a su parecer, pero ella aun no lo sabe o al menos eso creemos, eso depende de ella y sobre el incidente de hace algunos meses, exactamente el día en que llegaste aquí Haruhi estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo pues se había aburrido del mundo como era en ese entonces, según Kyon ella solo lo recuerda como un sueño o una pesadilla.

-Kyon?

-Si, Kyon fue elegido por Haruhi, o al menos así me lo informaron, para quedarse en el nuevo mundo, Kyon era la única persona con la que Haruhi quería estar en ese nuevo mundo pero al final Kyon la convenció de regresar al mundo en el que estaban

-¿Informaron? ¿Quiénes?

-Mis compañeros de la Agencia

-¿Agencia? ¿A qué te refieres, tú no eres un tipo normal o si?

-No, la verdad es que no, de hecho, yo tengo ciertos "poderes"…

-¿¡Espera, poderes!? ¿Qué clase de poderes?

-Es difícil de explicar, solo los puedo usar en lugares específicos con ciertas condiciones, algún día tendrás la oportunidad de verlos, supongo

-Esto esta demasiado raro…

-Bueno continuando con lo de Haruhi… Haruhi sería algo así como un Dios y los que estamos en la brigada somos "ese" tipo de gente porque ella así lo quiso

-¿A qué te refieres con "ese" tipo de gente?

-Lo siento debo irme se me hace tarde y tengo que regresar

-Esto… está bien… supongo

-Otro día continuaremos con la plática.

Estaba decidido, yo tenía que seguir averiguando de qué me hablaban Itsuki y Mikuru, y para saber a qué se refería con "ese" tipo de gente, tenia que buscar a Kyon.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	4. Algo que no debía haber visto ¿O si?

**Capitulo III: Algo que no debía haber visto… ¿o tal vez si?**

Con la charla de Itsuki había olvidado completamente que los de la brigada me esperaban, así que fui corriendo lo mas rápido que pude, pero cuando llegue lo que vi en verdad no me lo esperaba, estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto, abrí la puerta para no hacer ruido, no se porque supongo que es un habito que tengo cuando llego tarde a algún lugar, pero en fin cuando abrí la puerta solo alcance a ver dos personas: Haruhi y… Kyon!? Ambos estaban mirándose frente a frente como si solo existieran ellos dos en el universo, pero cuando se estaban acercando demasiado tuve que irme de ahí, después de todo hay que darles privacidad… pero… después de eso pude comprender a que se refería Itsuki con que ella había elegido a Kyon, al siguiente día Mikuru-chan no se había presentado a la escuela, de hecho me pareció bastante raro pues ella nunca falta y también me empecé a preocupar por ella, que tal si le paso algo de camino a su casa o en la brigada paso algo malo, lo suficientemente malo como para que ella faltara a la escuela…

-(¡Rayos! ¡Debo dejar de imaginarme cosas!)- me dije a mi mismo

Pero aun así no podía evitar el hecho de que ella me preocupaba, algo no estaba bien. En el descanso me encontré paseando a Kyon por uno de los pasillos de la escuela, le pregunte sobre Mikuru-chan pero dijo que no sabía nada, después me vino a la mente la imagen de el y Haruhi en el cuarto de la brigada y fue entonces cuando le pregunte como la había conocido y el dijo:

-Bueno la conocí el año pasado, ella iba en mi clase, se sentaba detrás de mí, al principio creí que era una chica muy rara, sobre todo después de su presentación a la clase, ella dijo: "Del colegio del Este: Suzumiya Haruhi, no tengo ningún interés en los insignificantes humanos, si hay algún alien, viajero en el tiempo, fantasma o alguien con poderes paranormales aquí vengan y únanse a mi. ¡Eso es todo!"

-Si me preguntas eso la hace ver como una completa loca, por cierto, ¿¡como le hiciste para aprenderte todo eso!?

-Tienes razón, pero aun así ella tenía algo que me llamaba mucho la atención, pero cada que me acercaba a hablarle lo único que ella se limitaba a decir eran cosas como "cállate" o "que te importa" pero después de varios intentos de hablar con ella por fin pude mantener una platica por un rato, ella decía que en cada club que se inscribía se aburría, termino inscribiéndose en todos los clubes de la escuela y eventualmente se salía de cada uno de ellos, fue entonces cuando dije que sería más fácil hacer ella su propio club

-¿Entonces así se creó la brigada?

-Si, después de algunos días para conseguir un salón y miembros suficientes, de hecho el salón que usamos, originalmente era el club de lectura con un solo miembro: Yuki Nagato

-Yuki Nagato… ahora que lo pienso esa chica casi nunca dice nada siempre se la pasa leyendo o con los del club de informática, ¿exactamente quien es ella?

-Ella solo es un poco rara, nada más…

-¿En serio? Yo pensé que sería algo diferente así como Mikuru-chan o Itsuki- Por su cara de sorpresa pude saber que tampoco Yuki Nagato era una persona normal

-¿Lo sabes?

-Si, ya me han contado

-Está bien pero será mejor que ella misma te lo diga

-Entonces nos veremos más tarde

-Bien

-Hasta luego

Después de esa platica por fin pude saber cómo se formo la brigada y a que se refería Itsuki con "ese" tipo de personas pero según lo que también me dijo, todos los integrantes de la brigada estaban ahí porque Haruhi lo deseaba y porque ella quería conocer gente fuera de lo normal como viajeros en el tiempo y gente con poderes paranormales.

Esa tarde regrese al club, pero esta vez toque la puerta, por suerte para mí esta vez Mikuru no se estaba cambiando así que me ahorre esa penosa escena

-¡Hola!-dije- Este… perdón por no haber llegado ayer, es que recordé que tenía algo que hacer…

Al parecer Haruhi todavía no había llegado, en el cuarto estaban todos menos ella así que decidí que ahora hablaríamos todos sobre lo que paso y sobre lo que sea que aun no haya sabido.

-Escuchen todos, ya sé que aquí está pasando algo raro así que hablen-(bien…eso no fue muy sutil que digamos pero de verdad estaba un poco asustado y también ansioso).

El primero en hablar fue Itsuki

-Está bien creo que todavía hay algo que tú no sabes…

-¿Qué?- respondí

-La razón por la que tu estas aquí- dijo Yuki

Todos menos ella y yo bajaron la vista al suelo

-Tú no estás aquí porque ella lo deseara, aunque tú tampoco eres un simple humano.

-Entonces si ella no lo deseó… ¿porque estoy aquí?

-Eso aun no te lo podemos decir…- dijo Itsuki, Mikuru solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Espero que no te pase lo mismo que me paso a mi- dijo Kyon- a mí nunca me lo dijeron hasta que el mundo estuvo a punto de desaparecer.

-¿Entonces qué debo hacer?- dije

-Lo único que puedes hacer ahora es seguir ayudándonos para que Haruhi no se aburra de este mundo y lo quiera borrar de nuevo; y guardar el secreto, esta plática nunca ocurrió ¿me entiendes?- dijo Yuki

-Sí, está bien, si no hay de otra, lo haré.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	5. ¡Ayuda!

Nota: Éste es el capítulo más corto del fic

**Capítulo IV: ¡Ayuda!**

Al siguiente día al llegar a la escuela, Mikuru estaba esperándome en la entrada del salón, supuse que tenía algo que decirme así que le dije

-¡Hola Mikuru-chan!

-Hola…- respondió ella no muy animada

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, no es nada, no te preocupes- dijo ella con una sonrisa un tanto forzada

-(¿Qué le habrá pasado?) Está bien, pero quiero que sepas que yo estoy para lo que necesites, ¿sí?

-Si, Está bien… gracias- dijo sonriendo

-Claro

A lo largo del día no pude pensar en otra cosa, de verdad que estaba preocupado, así que saliendo de clases de camino a la brigada la invité a caminar por el parque, yo supuse que eso seria suficiente para que me contara lo que le pasó, si era algo importante que tuviera que ver con lo que hemos hablado todos los de la brigada esta semana, me lo diría así que en lugar de ir al club ese día fuimos al parque donde casualmente no había mas personas, estuvimos caminando sin tener nada de que hablar pero justo cuando se me ocurrió un tema de conversación de la nada se formó un aislamiento (para los que no saben que es, es un espacio alterno que se forma dentro de la dimensión en la que estamos presentes) alrededor del parque y justo en frente de nosotros apareció un demonio con apariencia de zorro y nos empezó a atacar, aparentemente sin razón alguna, no tenia idea de que hacer, entramos en pánico y teniendo tanto miedo ella me tomó del brazo y no se pudo mover, yo tampoco, ella gritó al ver al demonio acercarse, fue entonces cuando reaccioné y nos pusimos a huir por el parque pero fue inútil pues después de un rato nos cansamos y ese demonio nos acorraló, sólo tenía una cosa en mente: protegerla a toda costa.

**Fin del capítulo.**

Nota: ¿No se los dije?


	6. No creí que fueras tú

**Capitulo V: No creí que fueras tú…**

Me puse delante de ella y extendí los brazos pero cuando nos iban a atacar, de la nada sentí que tenía el poder de hacer lo que quisiera, y entonces un resplandor me dejo ciego por un momento, y cuando termino el demonio que nos atacaba había desaparecido y nos encontrábamos fuera del aislamiento de vuelta en el parque.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte a Mikuru, ella aun sorprendida solamente asintió con la cabeza

-¿No te paso nada?- Le pregunte de nuevo- ¿Segura estas bien?

-Si… estoy bien…- Cuando dijo eso la note un tanto triste o algo así, el caso es que me preocupo un poco su tono de voz

-Perdón, todo esto fue mi culpa por traerte aquí, no tenia idea de que aparecería algo como eso, por favor discúlpame-

-No, esta bien, tu no tienes la culpa, después de todo tenia que pasar en algún momento…- Mi cara de sorpresa en ese momento era indescriptible, no tenia idea de a que se refería pero debo admitir que me estaba asustando- … Es solo que… no pensé que fueras tu…

-¿Yo que soy yo? ¿A que te refieres?- realmente me estaba asustando

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el otro día?

-¿Lo que me dijiste en la azotea?

-Si, ¿recuerdas que creí que no tenias nada que ver en esto?

-Si, lo recuerdo pero luego me dijiste que eso fue hasta que llegue al club ese día y dijiste que habías sido informada de algo pero que era información clasificada pero…

-Pero te dije que no podía revelártela aun…

-¿Y ahora?

-Debo decírtelo, hay algo más además de Haruhi que puede cambiar su entorno a su antojo…

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que quieres decir!?

-Pues me parece que eres tú... veras, ese "demonio" fue creado por nuestra organización, diseñado para encontrar y cazar a quien pueda causar las anomalías en el tiempo.

-¿¡Entonces eso lo usaste para cazarme!?

-Pues... en cierta forma... si

-¿¡Pero porque!? ¡Si yo no hice nada! Solo recuerdo que nos estaban atacando... y después... solamente estábamos aquí otra vez.

-Lo suponía, al parecer has perdido la memoria...

-¡¡No entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando aquí!! ¿Demonios y ahora que voy a hacer?

-Lo que esta pasando, yo no te lo puedo explicar, debemos ir con alguien que sepa sobre el asunto

-¿¡Pero quien!? ¿¡Quien puede ser lo suficientemente sabio o raro para saber lo que esta pasando!?

-Lo primero es que te tranquilices, no podremos pensar bien si estas gritando tanto, yo también estoy confundida, debemos ver que nos dicen los de la brigada, pero sin que Haruhi se entere.

-...Esta bien... vamos

-Pero ahora ya es tarde, no creo que nadie siga ahí.

-Entonces iremos mañana, habrá que pedirle a Kyon que se lleve a Haruhi a algún lado para que lo podamos discutir sin interrupciones

-Bien…

**Fin del capítulo.**


	7. Y ¿Ahora qué?

**Capitulo VI: Y... ¿ahora que?**

-Bueno, ¿y ahora que hacemos?- dije

-¿Como?-dijo Mikuru

-Si, ya sabemos que hacer pero no podemos hacer nada hasta mañana, además aun es de día

-Oh... supongo que tienes razón

-¿Entonces que hacemos? ¿Que te gustaría hacer?

-Mmm... No se...

-Jajaja... creo que no hay mucho que hacer... ni modo... será para la próxima

-...- Solo se quedo callada

-Bueno, entonces no hay nada que hacer aquí, nos vemos Mikuru-chan!

-Si, cuídate- dijo con un tono que de hecho sonó bastante lindo que hizo que me animara.

-¡Si! Gracias, igualmente. ¡¡Adiós!!

-Nos vemos.

Al siguiente día no tenia idea de que decirle después de lo que pasó así que omitiré esa parte de la historia…

En el descanso busqué a Kyon para explicarle el plan que habíamos hecho para poder hablar de lo que pasó el día anterior sin interrupciones, él, no muy convencido aceptó pero aún así dijo que no era justo no decirle a Haruhi pues ella era la única que no sabía lo que estaba pasando yo insistía que ella no debía saber nada porque sería peligroso, después de un pequeño rato de andar discutiendo sobre si debía o no saber Kyon finalmente aceptó el no decirle nada y con eso acordamos poner en marcha el plan. Tal vez eso pudo haber sido un error…

Bueno cuando llegué al cuarto de la brigada ya estaban todos ahí así que era hora de poner en marcha el plan.

-Hola!- dije a todos, solo que los únicos que respondieron el saludo fueron Itsuki con una simple sonrisa, Kyon en un tono apático como de costumbre y Mikuru tímida y tan linda solamente movió un poco la mano, Haruhi estaba en la computadora haciendo no sé que con unas fotos (la verdad es que no me quería ni imaginar) y bueno… de Nagato ni hablar… Pero como ya dije era hora de poner en marcha el plan, entonces con algunas señas discretas les dije a Kyon y a Mikuru que ya era hora, los 2 captaron la idea después de un rato de hacerles señas un tanto confusas pero al final entendieron. Kyon se levanto de su silla y dijo:

-Recordé que tengo que hacer algo… Haruhi, ¿podrías acompañarme?- Tal vez sonó un poco obvio.

-¡Pero no puedo dejar mi puesto, soy la "Ultra-directora"!

-Está bien, yo me encargo- interrumpió Itsuki

-Bien, entonces vamos- dijo Haruhi Nota: ella aceptó porque Itsuki era el "vice-ultra-director"… o algo así…

Los demás nos quedamos en el cuarto así que podíamos aclarar lo que estaba pasando, pero aún así había algo que me molestaba…

-Bueno, siento ser tan directo pero hay algo raro que está pasando y necesito respuestas.

-Parece que no tenemos de otra, ya sabes lo suficiente...-

Mientras tanto...

-¿A dónde vamos Kyon?

-Hay algo que te tengo que decir...

**Fin del capítulo.**


	8. Confesión

Capítulo VII: Confesión

**Capítulo VII: Confesión****.**

-Bien, entonces habla- dije.

-Escucha bien, nada, pero en verdad ¡nada! De lo que hablemos lo puede saber Haruhi ¿Entiendes?- dijo Itsuki

-Está bien, todo lo que hablemos se quedará en secreto, al menos yo no diré nada

-Bueno entonces continuemos

-Empezando por algo que seguramente ya sabes, Haruhi podría ser llamada como un Dios

-Está bien, eso ya lo sabemos todos

-Entonces pasemos a lo importante, como ya debes de saber te están persiguiendo

-Si, según lo que Mikuru me dijo los que la enviaron aquí estaban buscando más posibles causas para las anomalías en el tiempo y evitar que puedan causar más daño

-Si ese fuera el caso, ¿no crees que ellos habrían enviado a algo más que una estudiante con cara de lolita tan inocente para evitar que Haruhi destruyera este mundo?

…

-¡Kyon! ¡Deja de jalarme! ¡¿Quieres?! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres decirme?!- dijo Haruhi

-Espera un poco más, necesitamos un lugar con poca gente- dijo Kyon cambiando completamente los roles, ya que normalmente ella era quien llevaba a él arrastrando hacia algún lugar

-Iremos a la azotea - continuó Kyon y para ventaja suya no había nadie cuando llegaron

-Bien, ya estamos aquí, ¡Ahora, habla!

-Está bien… lo haré, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó hace un año?

-Te refieres a… ¡¿Qué me besaste maldito idiota?!

-¡No!

-¿Entonces de que hablas?

-¿Recuerdas ese sueño?

-… ¡¿En el que me besaste idota?!

-¡Sí! ¡Ese!... ¡oye!... bueno vamos al grano, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije en ese sueño?

-¿Qué me veía mejor con el cabello hacia atrás con una cola de caballo?

-¡Además de eso!

-¿Entonces qué?... espera un minuto, ¿cómo demonios sabes lo que pasó en mi sueño?

-Porque... eso no fue un sueño

-¿Entonces que fue?

-¿Recuerdas que en lo que estábamos solos tu y yo era algo así como un mundo gris?

-Sí

-Pues entonces… tal vez no lo recuerdes pero lo que te dije ahí antes de darte ese… beso…

-… ¿Te refieres a esa bola de estupideces que estabas diciendo de que yo era algo así como un dios?

…

-¿Cómo?...-dije yo- (Aunque ahora que lo pienso tiene razón porque lo que nos atacó ese día en el parque era algo así como un demonio… así que…)

-Esto no es causa de ellos

-…- Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hablar en ese momento ¡es como si hubiera leído mi mente!

-… Entonces… ¿Quién fue?- preguntó Mikuru al parecer bastante asustada

-En este momento todavía no sabemos que o quienes sean, lo único que sabemos es que están tras de ti, Will

-¡¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?!... esperen un momento… ¡Todavía no me han dicho porqué me están persiguiendo!

-… Lo que pasa… es que…- dijo Mikuru de nuevo de una forma tan linda que por un momento hizo que se me olvidara lo que estaba pasando

-Lo que sucede es que tú tienes un poder comparable con el de Haruhi- dijo Yuki regresándome a la realidad de golpe (bastante fuerte de hecho)

-¡¿Qué?!- en ese momento estaba demasiado alterado que de verdad nada podía distraerme.

-Si, así es, tú tienes un poder semejante al de Haruhi, tú también puedes manipular tu entorno, sólo que tú no puedes hacerlo a tu antojo, solamente cuando te encuentres en una situación de extremo peligro o tengas la necesidad de proteger a alguien, tal como en aquella situación con Mikuru en el parque.

-(¡Maldita sea! ¡Aún teniendo este poder no lo puedo usar! ¡Qué inútil!)-

…

-Sí, aunque no lo creas, eso es verdad

-¡Eso es estúpido, aun siendo yo, no puedo creer como algo así puede suceder!

-Es verdad, ¿recuerdas que lo que tú estabas buscando eran viajeros en el tiempo, alienígenas, y gente con poderes especiales?

-Sí, ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

-Pues aunque no lo creas, los encontraste

-¡¿Cómo de que los encontré?!

-Sí, el viajero del futuro, el alienígena y el tipo con poderes especiales, todos están más cerca de lo que tú crees

-¡¿A qué te refieres?!

-Pues esas tres personas, todas las has atraído tu a la brigada

-No me digas que…

-Sí, esas personas son Itsuki Koizumi, el tipo con poderes sobrenaturales; Yuki Nagato, el alienígena encargado de recopilar información del mundo humano, y Mikuru Asahina, el viajero en el tiempo enviado para investigar las anomalías en el tiempo causadas por un individuo capaz de controlar su entorno a su antojo, tú Haruhi Suzumiya…

-¡No te lo puedo creer! ¡No es posible que yo pueda hacer eso o que aquellos tres sean lo que dices que son! ¡Simplemente no lo puedo creer!

-¿Entonces porque crees que te traje aquí? Yo te traje aquí para que ellos tres pudieran hablar con ese tipo nuevo llamado Will acerca de lo que te estoy diciendo ahora… o algo así…

-¿Entonces porque me estas diciendo esto?

-Porque no creo que sea justo que tu seas la única sin saber nada de lo que esta pasando, tu puedes hacer lo que sea, solamente no te vayas a emocionar y a hacer estupideces ahora que sabes esto ¿Entiendes?

-Grrr… esta bien… aunque eso no evita el hecho de que esté tan molesta en este momento

…

-¿Entonces significa que no podré usar este poder a menos de que sea una especie de emergencia?- dije un tanto molesto

-En cierta forma, sí- respondió Yuki

-¿Y porqué Haruhi no puede saber nada de esto?

-Tan solo imagina lo que se pondría a hacer, si de por si aun desconociéndolo hace cosas ya demasiado…- respondió Itsuki

En cuanto vi la cara de vergüenza y pena de Mikuru con los ojos llorosos cuando Itsuki decía eso inmediatamente lo interrumpí:

-¡No quiero saber! ¡Por favor no digas mas! ¡Ya entendí!- Mikuru reaccionó cambiando su cara de vergüenza por una cara de sorpresa, aun con los ojos llorosos, en cuanto dije eso

-Está bien entonces ya te puedes hacer una idea de lo que podría ser capaz Haruhi si se entera que puede controlar el mundo a su antojo

-Sí, yo no diré nada de lo que hemos hablado el día de hoy

-Bien, es por el bien de todos

-Pero si algo llegara a pasar quiero que sepan que yo haré lo que sea para protegerlos- Dije dirijiendo mi mirada hacia Mikuru sonriendo un tanto discreto para tanquilizarla, pero cuando ella estaba a punto de devolverme la sonrisa cuando…

-¡¿Porqué demonios no me habían dicho nada?!- llegó Haruhi demasiado molesta

-¡Estoy harta de todos ustedes! ¡Harta de este mundo! ¡Harta de todo!

**Fin del Capítulo**


	9. ¿El Fin?

(Nota: este es el capítulo final de este fic, me gustaría saber su opinión sobre que les parecio, es un poco corto pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió a las 3:45 de la madrugada)

**Capítulo VIII: ¿El Fin?**

-¡Demonios! ¡Volverá a pasar!- gritó Itsuki

-¡¿Qué se supone que va a pasar?!- dije yo bastante alterado

En ese momento todo se había puesto color gris, no se veía ni una sola persona, a demás de nosotros en la escuela, parecía como si éste no fuera nuestro mundo, no sabíamos que hacer. Mikuru estaba llorando en el suelo, era la primera vez que veía a Itsuki tan asustado, Yuki aun siendo tan poca expresiva se le podía notar una expresión de miedo en su rostro, mientras que yo me sentía completamente inútil paralizado por lo que acababa de pasar.

¿Era esto de lo que todos me hablaban? ¿El llamado fin del mundo? ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?... De la nada Haruhi reaccionó y dijo:

-¿Otra vez este lugar? No importa, si lo que se ahora es verdad, esto se acabará y ninguno de ustedes seguirá aquí, crearé un nuevo mundo donde no vuelva a ver a ninguno de ustedes ¡Estoy harta!

-¡Espera un momento!- apareció Kyon en la puerta de la habitación

-(Supuse que le diría, ¿porqué no hice nada entonces?)- Parece que todo era mi culpa

-¡No! ¡No pienso seguir aquí y que esto sea igual! ¡Esta vez no dejaré que me interrumpas!

-Parece que esta vez no habrá nada que la pueda convencer- dijo Yuki con un susurro casi inaudible

-¡No! ¡No dejaré que esto suceda! ¡No pienso permitir que destruyan el mundo!- exclamé- Cuando por fin… había encontrado un lugar que me gustaba…- dije en voz muy baja- ¡No lo permitiré!

Intenté regresarnos al mundo donde estábamos, pero aun con un poder semejante al de Haruhi no podía contrarrestar lo que ella ya había hecho…

-¡Ya lo dije, ahora no habrá nada que me detenga de crear un mundo nuevo!

Entonces si no podíamos evitar que esto terminara por lo menos no quería que terminara así, aun tenía algo que hacer… pero no podía hacerlo en una situación como esta… tenía que pensar en algo rápido… Fue entonces cuando Itsuki dijo

-Aun así, me gustaría volverlos a ver algún día y no olvidarme de ustedes…

¡Eso era! Si no podía evitar que el mundo volviera a crearse por lo menos podía evitar que olvidáramos lo que había pasado, que nadie se acordara de cada quién y que dejáramos de existir… O al menos eso pensaba.

Aun sin estar seguro de lo que pasaría tenía que intentarlo, fue entonces cuando Haruhi dijo:

-Hasta nunca…

**Fin**


	10. ¿U Otro Comienzo?

(Nota: esto es algo así como una OVA, veamos como queda… por cierto, espero que ya se hayan dado cuenta desde hace 2 capítulos, pero los puntos suspensivos (…) que están sin nada y están entre párrafo y párrafo los uso para cambiar de una historia a otra, según el personaje. Espero que les guste)

**Epílogo: ¿U Otro Comienzo?**

-¿Hasta nunca?- dije

-Espero que no sea así…- escuche decir a una voz

Después de eso lo último que recuerdo es que todo desapareció y terminé en un lugar completamente diferente a donde yo vivía, pero por alguna razón aun así seguía una rutina como si lo hiciera habitualmente, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, pero… aun tenía los recuerdos de la brigada, de lo poco que pude hacer, de aquellas personas… quisiera volverlos a ver…

Pero… si yo aun conservo los recuerdos de aquellas personas, de aquella vida, entonces tal vez ellos también lo recuerdan y siguen existiendo…

Todo esto pasaba por mi mente mientras estaba en piloto automático cepillando mis dientes, sólo quería una cosa, volverlos a ver y seguir con esas extrañas aventuras, y sobre todo seguir estando con…

-¡Kyon! ¡A desayunar!- bueno, por lo menos seguían llamándome igual…

…

-¿Qué es esto? No entiendo nada- dije- (¿Por qué estoy en este lugar?)- pensé mientras miraba a mi alrededor- Oh bueno… parece que ahora llevaré una nueva vida… me pregunto si volveré a verlos… lo último que recuerdo fue una voz diciendo: "Espero que no sea así…" parece que el mundo se ha vuelto a crear… de nuevo, bueno, supongo que ahora será esperar a ver si lo que dijo esa voz en esos últimos momentos haya sido verdad…

…

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están todos? Tengo miedo… Oh no, ¡Llegaré tarde a clases! Debo irme… sólo espero recordar el lugar donde voy a… ¿Recordar? Que extraño, recuerdo que antes llevaba una vida diferente a ésta… ¿Será por eso que pasó? Quiero volverlo a ver… pero… tal vez él esté con ella, y volver a estar con ella… ¡Me asusta!

…

-Ha vuelto a pasar parece que la Entidad encargada de la Integración de Datos aun quiere que siga aquí… por alguna razón sigo con la información recopilada de aquellos días aunque se supone que no debería…

…

-Parece que era verdad lo que me dijo… ¿Kyon? ¿Dónde está Kyon? ¿Él también desapareció? ¡Rayos! No se que hacer… pero si este es un nuevo mundo porqué todavía me acuerdo de ellos?... y de todo lo que pasó…

…

-¡Sigo aquí! En éste mundo… aunque no es donde yo acostumbraba vivir… ¡No importa! ¡Funcionó! ¡Todavía tengo estos recuerdos, y si yo aun los tengo… significa que ellos también! Ahora solamente espero volverlos a ver…

**Fin**

(Nota: no sé ustedes, pero a mi me gustó… ya veremos que pasa… por cierto el orden de las historias era: Kyon-Itsuki-Mikuru-Yuki-Haruhi-Will… ya sé que este nuevo personaje no tiene nada que ver con la historia original pero supongo que continuará)


End file.
